Perfectly Imperfect
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi pasangan ini begitu memikat, keduanya begitu sempurna... Tapi, dengan segala kesempurnaan itu, apakah mereka termasuk pasangan sempurna seperti yang selalu dibicarakan setiap orang? Songfic : Wouldn't Change a Thing


**Perfectly Imperfect**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto (Naruto)

Wouldn't Change a Thing (Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas : Disney)

Just One Shoot, Hope You Like It!

A/N : Ini pertamanya kalinya bikin SasuSaku fic, haha... tapi, Mizu nggak akan berpaling dari NejiTen kok, ini hanya request.

Ah, ya, fic ini menggunakan 3 sudut pandang, Normal, Sasuke, dan Sakura, jadi, jangan lupa baca tulisan yang menandakan P.O.V ya...

Fic ini juga jadi tantangan buat Mizu, soalnya ini pertama kalinya Mizu bikin cerita dengan sudut pandang pertama, jadi wajar kalau agak gagal, maaf ya, hehe...

Oh, ya, ini juga salah satu lagu favorite Mizu !

* * *

Anak-anak berbisik ribut saat melihat pasangan paling dikagumi di KHS ini berjalan bersama. Ya, mungkin lebih tepatnya beberapa murid berbisik iri, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi pasangan ini begitu memikat. Kesempurnaan yang dimiliki keduanya membuat mereka terlihat istimewa dari setiap mata yang memandang. Keduanya begitu sempurna…

"Ada apa sih, Hinata?" tanya seorang cowok berambut blonde, penasaran akan keributan yang terjadi di gerbang sekolah.

"A-aku, ti-tidak tahu Naruto-_kun_," jawab gadis berambut biru di sebelahnya.

"Ayo kita lihat," kata Naruto, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke dalam kerumunan.

"I-itu mereka," ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Ah, aku kira ada apa, ternyata hanya Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tak henti-hentinya membuat seluruh KHS heboh. Padahal kita yang baru jadian, tapi mereka tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun," kata Naruto dengan sedikit iri –mungkin.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Dan, tentu saja rona merah segera menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Nah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan? Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Pasangan sempurna yang sama-sama diawali huruf S ini memang tidak henti-hentinya membuat kagum seluruh murid KHS. Tidak ada yang tahu awal mulanya mereka bisa bersama, tapi tak ada yang pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, mereka begitu sempurna…

Tak ada yang bisa mencela pasangan ini. Sasuke yang tampan dan Sakura yang cantik, ditambah lagi mereka yang sama-sama pintar dan memiliki kharisma tersendiri. Tapi… dengan segala kesempurnaan mereka, apakah mereka termasuk pasangan sempurna seperti yang selalu dibicarakan setiap orang?

…

**Sakura's Point of View**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there_

Pagi ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sasuke menjemputku dan kami berangkat bersama. Dan entahlah, lagi-lagi gerbang sekolah terasa begitu ramai. Semua mata menatap pada kami…

"Pagi, Sakura, Sasuke!" sapa mereka ramah.

"Ah, pagi," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya diam seperti biasanya. Hah… aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya dia sedang ada di mana sih? Atau mungkin dia bahkan tidak ingat sedang berada di bumi dengan semua orang-orangnya yang ramah? Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, mungkin dia sedang berkelana, berkelana jauh ke planet Mars…

Dengan gusar aku berjinjit untuk mencapai telinganya. "Apa kau tak bisa tersenyum sedikit pada mereka?" bisikku.

"Hnn…" dan gumaman tak jelas itu lagi-lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tak tersenyum, dia tak mendengarku. Ah, sudahlah, dia memang tak pernah mendengarkanku. Aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia selalu cuek akan semua hal. Pikirannya seolah melayang jauh, jauh ke ruang angkasa –mungkin, dan aku tak pernah, tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana bisa mencapainya.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. "Hei, kalian ingat tidak 2 hari lagi hari apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Ah, Naruto memang selalu hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda es di sampingku ini.

"Tentu saja hari Sabtu," jawabku.

"Kau sudah kehilangan otakmu, hah?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ya ampun…" kata Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"A-ano, 2 hari lagi hari perpisahan kita, ka-kalian lupa ya?" tanya Hinata.

Seketika mataku membulat, tentu saja aku kaget. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupku ini? Aku melirik Sasuke, dan ternyata dia juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Kenapa kami bisa lupa begini, sih? Ya, ujian baru saja selsesai. Tapi, kami masih diwajibkan masuk sekolah walaupun tidak ada jam pelajaran. Dan, aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hari perpisahan kami…

Sebenarnya… apa yang kupikirkan sih selama ini? Bahkan aku belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk hari perpisahan nanti. Baka! Baka! Baka! Apa aku terlalu memikirkan Sasuke ya?

"Ah... kenapa kalian tidak mengingatkan dari jauh-jauh hari sih?" tanyaku.

"Itu sih, kaliannya saja yang pelupa," kata Naruto. "Padahal semua orang selalu membicarakannya," katanya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau bisa temani aku besok?" tanyaku sambil menyikutnya.

"Ok," jawabnya singkat, ya, seperti biasanya.

…

_It's like _

_All he wants is to chill out_

_He makes me want to pull all my hair out_

_Like he doesn't even care_

Oh, aku tidak percaya besok hari perpisahan akan datang. Setelah lulus nanti… bagaimana akhir hubunganku dan Sasuke? Ah… jika sudah berpikir ke arah sana, aku tak tahu lagi.

"Mau membeli apa berjalan ke arah sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku melihat berkeliling dan menemukan ternyata kami berjalan ke deretan toko pakaian. Tidak mau terlihat linglung di depan Sasuke, akupun menunjuk salah satu baju.

"Lihat, kau pasti cocok jika memakai tuxedo itu besok," kataku.

"Tidak perlu berpakaian seperti itu, lagipula besok hanya hari perpisahan," jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kebanyakan murid pasti memakai pakaian resmi di hari perpisahan," kataku tak mau kalah.

Ok, kuakui. Selain dia yang tidak pernah mendengarkanku, kami juga sama-sama keras kepala.

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku untuk memakainya," kata Sasuke tanpa menatapku.

Oh, ayolah… rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri! Sasuke memang tak pernah peduli padaku…

…

**Sasuke's Point of View**

_She's way too serious  
She's always in a rush  
Like she doesn't even care_

"Lalu, kau mau mengenakan apa tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jengkelnya padaku.

Sakura memang terlalu menganggap serius semua hal, mungkin dia berpikir acara perpisahan adalah pesta dansa. Ya, sangat merepotkan…

"Kau anggap ini 'Pesta Cinderella' Sakura?" tanyaku tajam.

"Terserah katamu!" dan tiba-tiba dia berlari meninggalkanku. Langkahku terhenti saat akan menyusulnya, ah, lagipula Sakura tak pernah peduli padaku…

_You, me  
We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain  
You can drive me insane  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
We're like different stars  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

Dan, akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah dengan muka tertekuk, lagi-lagi aku pulang dengan membawa masalah di pikiranku. Ya, selama apapun kita bersama, kita tak akan pernah menyatu –seperti ada dinding tebal yang menghalangi kami. Bahkan, aku kadang berpikir, jika kita adalah air dan api. Meskipun keduanya memiliki kekuatan yang sama besarnya, kalian tak pernah melihat air dan api menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar, bukan? Air akan memadamkan api, dan api akan menguapkan air, lalu menghilang… ya, semuanya menghilang. Itulah kami…

Sakura selalu bisa membuatku gila, dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang tak pernah bisa menyatu denganku. Tapi, aku tak pernah mengerti, karena aku akan lebih gila lagi jika marah padanya. Dia… memberi warna tersendiri dalam hidupku, warna yang tak pernah bisa kumengerti, hingga membuatku merasa berbeda dan tak ingin melepasnya. Ya, aku tak akan bisa mengubah warna itu dalam hidupku.

Dengan cepat rasa marah ini menghilang, dan aku meraih ponsel untuk menghubunginya…

_She's always tring to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing, but my feelings never change_

Aku tahu, Sakura selalu ingin menyelamatkan semuanya. Mungkin dia marah padaku, tapi dia pasti memaafkannku, ya, pasti. Seburuk apapun hubungan kami, perasaanku padanya tak pernah berubah.

**Sakura's Point of View**

_Why does he try to read my mind?  
It's not good to psychoanalise  
That's what all of my friends say_

_"Sakura?"_

Sasuke terus menyebut-nyebut namaku, aku mengangkat teleponnya memang, tapi aku tak menjawabnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dia katakan padaku.

_"Hei, kau marah ya?"_ tanyanya lagi.

_"Aku tahu yang kaupikirkan, kau tidak ingin kita kelihatan tidak serasi saat di hari perpisahan besok kan? Karena itu kau kau ingin aku memakai tuxedo tadi?"_

Urat marahku segera menyembul. "Sasuke Baka! Aku tidak marah karena itu!" teriakku sambil menutup telepon.

Aku paling benci saat dia mencoba membaca pikiranku! Bahkan Ino yang pertama mengatakan padaku jika Sasuke selalu mencoba membaca pikiranku.

**Sasuke's Point of View **

_I try to read her mind  
She tries to pick a fight, to get attention  
That's what all of my friends say_

Aku melemparkan tubuhku ke kasur setelah Sakura menutup telepon secara sepihak. Aku selalu mencoba membaca pikirannya agar aku bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi, semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini. Ya, Sakura membuat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil ini untuk mendapat perhatian, Naruto mengatakan itu padaku.

**Sakura's Point of View**

_You, me  
We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain  
You can drive me insane  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
We're like different stars  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu kamar dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Hah… untung saja hari ini orang tuaku sedang pergi, aku tak perlu repot-repot dimarahi karena teriakan tadi. Ya, berteriak kadang sering membuatku merasa lega.

Dan lagi-lagi setelah pikiranku mengingat Sasuke, aku terduduk di meja belajar dan merasa lemas. Kita, benar-benar berbeda, mungkin kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama. Jika dia adalah planet Mars, maka akulah Venus. Kalian ingat susunan tata surya kan? Merkurius, Venus, Bumi, Mars. Benar, planet Mars dan Venus terpisah oleh Bumi, dan kita tak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya, kita akan terus mengikuti orbit sampai kapanpun.

Tapi… seberbeda apapun kami, dia membawa nada tersendiri dalam hidupku. Nada yang begitu indah, sampai aku tak bisa mengikuti nada itu. Aku hanya bisa terus mendengarkannya tanpa tahu arti dari nada itu. Dan aku tak akan melepasnya begitu saja…

Aku kembali meraih ponsel, menyesal telah menutup sambungan telepon dari Sasuke. Aku mencari namanya dalam daftar kontakku, dan segera mengiriminya pesan.

To : Sasuke

Maafkan aku…

…

**Normal Point of View**

_When I'm yes she's no  
When I hold on he just lets go  
_

Nah, kalian telah melihatnya bukan? Kadang ada tidak ada juga ya, ada bertahan ada juga pergi. Tapi, tidakkah kalian menyadari? Hidup akan sangat membosankan tanpa kata-kata yang berbanding terbalik. Itu juga yang dirasakan dua remaja ini, perbedaan mereka yang sangat menonjol membuat mereka lebih kuat.

Dan sekarang, mereka sedang menikmati pertunjukkan musik dari anak kelas 10 dan 11, ini persembahan untuk perpisahan mereka… dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka tersenyum, tapi ada sirat kesedihan dalam wajah Sakura.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung menarik gadis itu menjauh.

"He-hei, mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, "Pertunjukkan belum selesai, aku tak mau melewatkannya."

Pemuda itu tetap diam sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka telah berada di halaman belakang sekolah sekarang.

"Kali ini, jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Bicara saja…" Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Tuh, kan, kau sudah mulai membaca pikiranku lagi," kata Sakura sambil membuang muka, menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan hubungan kita?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Sakura kembali menatap wajah pemuda itu. Darimana dia tahu?

Perlahan Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, "A-apa semuanya akan berakhir sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke menghambuskan nafas dan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" tanya Sakura, menatap aneh pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Sasuke. "Hei, dengarkan aku…" katanya dan kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Setidak sempurna apapun hubungan kita –"

"Seberbeda apapun kita…" lanjut Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu…" kata mereka berdua bersamaan, Sakura hampir tertawa lega menyadari jika selama ini bukan hanya dirinyalah yang mencoba mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Sampai, ia merasakan lengan hangat Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ya, erat… dan gadis itu tahu semuanya tak kan berakhir disini.

Bersamaan dengan debaran jantung yang semakin capat, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya…

"Aku tahu kalian mengintip," kata Sasuke tepat di depan Sakura.

Gadis yang sudah salah tingkah itu segera menengok kesana-kemari, mencari orang yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Kami hanya khawatir kok, kalian tiba-tiba menghilang sih," kata Naruto dari balik semak-semak, diikuti dengan Hinata yang menunduk malu.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kalian harus mengintip kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan kami," kata Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ayo kembali," kata Sakura, sebelum melangkah mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata, ia merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang, Sasuke… dan yang ia dapati sekarang adalah, Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

Gadis itu membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona.

"Haha… mukamu merah," tawa Sasuke.

_We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

Sekarang, tak akan ada lagi keraguan. Semuanya akan terus berjalan seperti ini… karena, takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka dalam ketidak sempurnaan.

Dan sekarang, hanya kalianlah yang dapat menilai, apakah mereka benar-benar pasangan sempurna sekarang?

* * *

Bye semuanya! Saya udah bener-bener HIATUS sampai UN selesai. Huwa... besok US udah mulai.

Waiting for me, ok? Haha...


End file.
